Era MI Hinata, siempre
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: Hinata. Era Hina-chan en la mañana, 160 cm de estatura, con su pequeñísima pijama, su cabello recogido, su rostro de recién levantada, descalza, buscando jugo de naranja. Era Hina para sus compañeros de universidad. Era Hinata Hyuga cuando firmaba. Era MI Hinata siempre.


**Holi estaba algo aburrida así que me puse a escribir y pues… he aquí el resultado. Se aceptan comentarios, tomatazos, pero cero insultos.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Intento de lemon.**

**Personajes: M. Kishimoto, estoy ahorrando para pagar los derechos de autor, soy optimista y sé que serán míos TODOS MÍOS.**

Cuando Sakura me ofreció su apartamento para vivir por unos meses, no esperaba tener que lidiar con ella. No es que no haya visto chicas guapas, pero ella… parecía una princesa, repleta de inocencia y a la vez maldad. Ella era mala, sí muy mala, sin proponérselo. Su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo derrochaba seducción por donde se le mirase, el simple hecho de verla de pie me hacía pensar en mil posiciones en que pondría ese cuerpecito.

No soy un maldito pervertido pero es que ella, ella provoca en mi cosas que nadie jamás provoco. Pensé que al ser Sakura mi amor de instituto y viviendo juntos en la misma casa, quizás alguna noche terminaríamos teniendo sexo, pero no… no estaba listo para conocer a Hinata Hyuga, vivir con ella y hacerla mi musa. Mi deseo más preciado y potente.

Hinata. Era Hina-chan en la mañana, 160 cm de estatura, con su pequeñísima pijama, su cabello recogido, su rostro de recién levantada, descalza, buscando jugo de naranja. Era Hina para sus compañeros de universidad. Era Hinata Hyuga cuando firmaba. Era MI Hinata siempre.

Todo empezó cuando con todo el dolor del mundo, descubrí que había elegido una carrera sin futuro, que haberme marchado de mi ciudad natal y negarme a ser parte del mundo de negocios de mi familia había sido un gran error del que afortunadamente tenía tiempo de redimirme.

Así pues una noche llamé a mi padre, le dije que aceptaba el puesto que me había ofrecido alguna vez en la empresa, sorpresivamente mi padre me dijo – Vas a empezar desde abajo, como toda persona normal –

Esto no me molesto, pero sus condiciones, vaya que sí – No podrás vivir en la casa, ya que tenías muchísimo afán por ser independiente, te la vas a arreglar para mantenerte vivo en esta ciudad, solo voy a pagar tus pasajes, del aeropuerto en adelante será cosa tuya –

Bien, mi padre me quería dar una lección y yo la acepte. En una semana logré contactarme con Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo, quien también estaba fuera de la ciudad y no podía ayudarme sin embargo me aconsejo – Habla con Sakura, sé que vive sola en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, dudo mucho que le importe brindarte una habitación por un tiempo –

Aquella idea me pareció bastante buena y entonces llame a Sakura quien no dudo en aceptarme en su nueva casa, admitiendo lo divertido que seria que ahora fuéramos tres, cuándo la interrogue sobre ese "tres" me respondió que vivía con una compañera de universidad, bastante tranquila y bastante inteligente, de la familia Hyuga, importantes abogados.

No medite más y le dije – El lunes estaré allí –

Temprano en la mañana el lunes, abordé un avión, luego un taxi hasta el modesto complejo de edificios donde Sakura vivía, todo pintaba muy bien. Eran las once, dentro de poco sería la hora del almuerzo. Subí unos cuantos pisos, hasta el séptimo exactamente, toque el timbre del apartamento 703 y una alegre y sonriente Sakura me abrazó con fuerza gritando mi nombre.

Se veía bastante guapa, con el cabello aún hasta su barbilla, sus ojos verdes y su rostro impecable. Su cuerpo no mostró mucho cambio, nunca fue una chica de gran talla.

- Pero pasa, siéntete como en casa – me dijo una vez me soltó – Sigues siendo el mismo, eh –

- ¿Y qué esperabas? No es posible ser más guapo –

- Jajaja, y el mismo idiota de siempre –

Observé la facha del apartamento, se veía lujoso, era bastante bonito. Pero me detuve en un punto.

Plateado. Recuerdo ese plateado. Contrastado perfectamente con un cabello negro azulado, piel tan blanca como una fina porcelana, un cuerpo de infarto encerrado en una camisa manga larga que tenía tres botones superiores de los cuales dos estaban abiertos dejando ver poco y a la vez mucho, y unos vaqueros desteñidos que le sentaban de maravilla. Parecía un espejismo de esos que te encuentras en el desierto.

- Ho… hola – saludo, demostrando que no era un espejismo.

Sakura me dio un codazo al ver que no reaccionaba, parpadee un par de veces y como pude respondí.

- Hola –

El silencio se apoderó de la escena hasta que Sakura hablo – Ella es Hinata, Hinata él es Naruto –

La chica en cuestión dio un par de pasitos y estiró su mano, invitándome a estrecharla. Como por reflejo toque su mano, como seda, tan suave.

- Es un placer conocerte Naruto –

Jamás me había resultado tan placentero escuchar mi nombre. Ver sus labios moverse por cada silaba de mi nombre, era mágico lo que me ocurría.

- Igual – respondí.

- Hinata estudia para ser una abogada – agregó Sakura queriendo poner un tema de conversación.

- ¿Abogada eh? – repetí aun sin soltar su mano.

Ella asintió – Sigo con el negocio familiar – dijo de nuevo con sus labios rosados.

- Es muy buena – agregó Sakura.

Me tomo un tiempo asimilar las cosas - ¿Sakura estás estudiando Derecho tu también? –

- ¿Qué? No. Medicina, medicina – dijo – A poco no recuerdas que siempre quise ser una gran doctora –

- Es sólo que me dijiste que vivías con una compañera de la universidad –

- Vamos a la misma universidad, nos conocimos de casualidad y ya que ella no tenía donde vivir hicimos un trato, ella viviría aquí y pagamos la mitad de la renta, ahora que estas tu podemos dividirla en tres partes –

- Claro – accedí.

Un celular sonó y Sakura se apresuró a contestar. Dejándome un minuto "a solas" con Hinata.

Ella me sonrió y luego entro a la cocina, la seguí.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Sakura me ha hecho preparar ramen, dijo que es tu comida favorita – dijo mientras tomaba un plato. Cuando se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo la camisa se alzó un poco y me dejo ver algo más de esa piel de porcelana.

- Me encanta – dije, refiriéndome a ella.

Ella se giró sonriente – Espero que te guste –

Sirvió un plato para mi y otro para ella.

- Buen provecho – dijimos al unísono. El ramen sabia a gloria, caramba, ¿podía ser más perfecta esta mujer?

Sakura irrumpió en la cocina – Debo irme, lo lamento Naruto –

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Hinata.

- 24 – respondió Sakura. Yo la mire confundido, pero Hinata asintió. Lo que fuera ese "24" ella lo sabía.

Luego de comer, Hinata me mostró la casa, aunque yo estuve más concentrado en verla a ella.

- Y está es tu habitación – dijo mostrándome una pequeña recamara. Era acogedora.

Entré y me dejé caer en la cama, era tan cómoda. Me quedé un momento observando a Hinata, recostada en el marco de la puerta.

- Es cómoda – le dije y ella solo sonrió.

Me levanté y tome la maleta, la subí a la cama y empecé a abrirla.

- Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación – dijo.

- Bien – conteste. Y ella se marcho, la mire todo el camino hasta que las paredes de concreto me impidieron seguir haciéndolo.

Esa fue nuestra presentación, sin más. Allí la vi y quedé prendado.

Llame a mi padre esa tarde y me dijo que podía ir mañana a trabajar.

Pronto fueron las seis de la tarde, quería invitarla a comer, como agradecimiento por el ramen. Caminé hasta su habitación y toqué la puerta tres veces. Particularidad mía.

Abrió sin preguntar quién era. Quedé boquiabierto cuando la vi con un pequeño pantalón y una camisa de tiritas. Apenas me vio se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y yo giré el rostro más por cortesía que por querer hacerlo.

- Venía a invitarte a cenar – dije sin mirarla, ella escondía su cuerpo tras la puerta – Es, ya sabes, tu hiciste ramen para mí –

- Pensé que era Sakura- me dijo – Ella toca tres veces mi puerta –

- Lo siento – dije.

- No, no hay… no hay ningún problema, debí fijarme primero –

- Sí te hace sentir mejor no vi nada – mentí.

Escuché su risa – Gracias –

- ¿Y bien? –

- ¿Eh?-

- Mi invitación ¿aceptas? –

Vacilo un poco primero – Claro, espérame un segundo –

La espere en la sala, viendo algo de televisión, cuando escuche el abrir de su puerta giré y me encontré con la hermosa Hinata en un vestido blanco, nada formal, pero preciosa.

No le dije nada, pensé que era demasiado pronto, pero creo que mi cara no estuvo tan convincente, pues vi como se sonrojaba.

- Vamos – dije.

Esa noche, hablé con ella, envidie la copa que tocaba su boca, me di cuenta que me encantaba su sonrisa. Esa noche, empezó mi locura.

Al llegar Sakura aun no estaba.

- No dormirá hoy aquí – me informo Hinata.

Una corta despedida, con un beso en la mejilla, eso fue, antes de irme a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente desperté, Sakura ya estaba en casa, pero dormía plácidamente.

Caminé a la cocina y la vi, con cabello recogido, agachada en una posición que hizo que cierto amigo despertara, hurgando en la nevera algo que comer, incapaz de saludarla con mi amigo despierto corrí al baño, algo de agua fría calmo mi deseo.

Hinata era sexy, era demasiado sexy como para vivir con ella y no hacer algo. Era sexy sin proponérselo.

Este fue básicamente el inicio de mi infierno. Convivir con ella, con sus gestos, con su cuerpo. Sin poder tocarle un cabello, era un infierno.

Pronto empecé a imaginarla en mi cama, en tantas posiciones como pudiera, empecé a tener fantasías con ella. Más de una vez estuve tentado a ir a su cuarto en la noche y hacerla pecar conmigo.

Que gritara mi nombre, verla sonrojada, ver todo su cuerpo.

Hasta esa noche…

El 28 de marzo. Cumpleaños de Sakura. Una gran fiesta. Tres meses luego de mi llegada.

Los tragos de más hicieron estragos en mi y empecé a buscarla, la halle, con su mini vestido negro, su cabello suelto, su rostro ligeramente maquillado, sus piernas mostrándose, maldije a todo hombre que las mirara.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

- Sí – la tome de la mano y la le pedí que me acompañara a mi habitación.

Ella accedió, preocupara por que no estaba del todo sobrio.

Me deje caer en la cama.

- Debes dejar esto – me dijo quitándome el vaso de alcohol de las manos. Cuando se iba a alejar para poner el vaso en la mesa la tome de la cintura.

- Hinata – susurre en su oído y sentí como todo su cuerpo vibro – Dime algo ¿has estado alguna vez con un hombre? –

Ella trago saliva – No –

Solté un poco el agarre de su cintura por si quería escapar, no lo hizo.

- Entonces, voy a ser el primero –

Dejo caer el vaso, que cayo en la alfombra, y no se rompió.

Apreté su trasero hacia mis pantalones y ella gimió despacio.

- ¿Eso quieres? – pregunte besándole el cuello.

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Dilo – ordené.

- Te quiero – dijo.

Aquello fue lo que desato mi pasión la gire y devoré sus labios, ella me respondió igual.

Pronto su vestido había desaparecido, y me deleite mirando aquel cuerpo que me había torturado todos estos meses.

La ubiqué en la cama y me puse sobre ella. Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

- Dolerá – le informe.

- Lo sé – dijo sonrojada, y vi su rostro de niña.

Entonces me sentí un hijo de puta y me detuve.

- No puedo –

Ella se levanto de la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- No puedo hacerte esto – le dije – No quiero que sea cosa de una sola noche –

Sentí como me abrazó la espalda – No debe ser cosa de una sola noche –

La miré.

- Te quiero, desde aquella noche en que me invitaste a cenar – sonrió – No sé cómo ni porqué, solo… no dejo de pensarte un solo segundo –

- No eres la única –

Ella parpadeó confusa.

- Mi mundo cambia cuando sonríes, me apresuro a llegar a casa solo para verte, me pareces la mujer más hermosa que he visto –

La vi sonrojarse.

- Y además no sabes todo lo que he imaginado hacerte – le confesé mientras de nuevo la recostaba en la cama.

- Siempre tendrás mi permiso –

De nuevo la besé como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Aparté su brasier y me di gusto con sus senos, tenía un sabor a vainilla, deliciosa. Pronto lo único que nos separaba eran sus braguitas, empapadas.

Las quite y me ubique en su entrada jugando un poco mientras veía como sus ojos se cerraban y salían suspiros de su boca.

Entré despacio, disfrutando la estreches de MI Hinata. Sentía sus uñas en mis hombros, estaba sufriendo y su cara lo demostraba.

- Parará, no te preocupes –

Una vez estuve dentro por completo, me quedé quieto y la besé.

Fue ella quien inicio el vaivén. Lento, tortuoso, delicioso. Perfecto.

Luego fui aumentando la fuerza, más no la velocidad, estaba esperando que se acostumbrara a ser mía.

- Más – pidió, aquello me hizo excitarme aún más si era posible.

Aumente la velocidad, ella gritaba mi nombre entre jadeos, música para mis oídos.

Pronto estábamos a un ritmo casi frenético, la cama chirriaba tras cada embestida, éramos dos locos fundidos en un abrazo de pasión. Era MI Hinata.

Un grito ahogado en un beso me confirmó que ella había llegado a su éxtasis y poco después llegué yo.

La abracé y la recosté en mi pecho.

Amaneció conmigo ese día, y así desde esa noche. Era MI Hinata, mía y de nadie más.

Logré mi meta, cumplí cada una de mis fantasías, nos enamoramos de forma frenética.

Tres años después de lo ocurrido escribo esto. Para terminar contándoles, que no fue solo sexo, Hinata es una gran abogada, yo soy dueño del legado de mi padre, Sakura es una excelente médico.

Hinata, la famosa abogada, es mi esposa. Espera su primer hijo, Minato.

Y yo, yo la hago mía cada vez que puedo.

Hinata. Era Hina-chan en la mañana, 160 cm de estatura, con su pequeñísima pijama, su cabello recogido, su rostro de recién levantada, descalza, buscando jugo de naranja. Era Hina para sus compañeros de universidad. Era Hinata Hyuga cuando firmaba. Iba a ser mami dentro de poco. Era MI Hinata siempre.


End file.
